howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snotlout's Angels
}} "Snotlout's Angels" is the fourth episode Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 5. It was released on Netflix on August 25, 2017. Overview Plot Snotlout and Astrid are fighting in Snotlouts's hut because he used her axe to clean Hookfang's feet. In their rage, Snotlout says something that angers Astrid so much, she goes to find a weapon. Hiccup suggests Snotlout run, so he flies off alone. When he falls from Hookfang during a storm and falls into the sea, he is rescued by some mysterious winged women and brought back to their island to recover. When he wakes up, finding himself surrounded by beautiful women, he thinks he's died and gone to Valhalla. Their leader, Atali, insists otherwise, and is greatly disturbed by his disrespectful attitude toward women. To force him to show respect, she and the other maidens lead him to believe he's going to be main ingredient in their "Sacred Stew", and then tie him up in a cave. Meanwhile, Astrid, Ruff and Heather are flying toward Wingmaiden Island on Windshear, since Heather could sense something familiar that the inhabitants and her dragon share, and are met by Atali and two of her escorts. Atali invites them to rest up and eat before heading on their way. So the three Riders follow them. Once on the island, Ruff and Heather play some boar wrestling with some of the natives while Astrid finds Snotlout and frees him. Atali then shares with the girls the reason for their tribe's existence, and how female Razorwhips will attack any male they sense near their babies, no matter the species of the males. They panic at the discovery that Snotlout was now free and running through Razorwhip nesting grounds, and both the Riders and the Wingmaidens head out to rescue him again. The episode ends with both the Riders and the Wingmaidens learning a valuable lesson, especially Snotlout who learned that women deserve more respect than he's use to offering. Trivia *When Snotlout woke up in the presence of beautiful women and thought he was in Valhalla, it's suggested that he thought they were Valkyries. *The all-female tribe of warrior women might be a reference to the Bog-Burglar Tribe in the book series. If so, the leader Atali could be a parallel of Camicazi or Big-Boobied Bertha. *The Wingmaidens are the second group/society that is entirely dedicated to the protection and preservation of dragon(s). Cast Characters *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson *Mae Whitman as Heather *Rose McIver as Atali *Holly Kagis as Minden Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Meatlug *Hookfang *Barf and Belch *Windshear Dragons *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Gronckle *Monstrous Nightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Razorwhip Animal Characters *Chicken Locations *Dragon's Edge *Wingmaiden Island References Site Navigation pl:Snotlout's Angels Category:Episodes Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Episodes Category:Episodes Focused on Snotlout Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge